An absorbent article is known in the prior art in which a colored portion is provided in an insert arranged between a top sheet and an absorbent core in order to convey the existence of enhanced function of the absorbent article to consumers (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this absorbent article, the colored portion has at least a first color tone and a second color tone, and by displaying the second color tone within an area of the first color tone, sensory perception of depth can be created within the absorbent article.